Hold Me, Please
by theweakking
Summary: Who are you taking on a date? Me or Tweek?" Craig asks Wendy out on a date to the movies and ends up letting Tweek come with them to see Sweeney Todd. Craig/Tweek One shot


_Hold Me, Please_

He was a third wheel, that's what Wendy called him.

It was my first date with Wendy Testaburger. Craig Tucker and Wendy Testaburger, match made in hell if you ask me. I had to take her out, she was the only girl I hadn't dated in our grade and I was going for a record.

"Wanna go out tonight?" I had asked at her locker earlier that day.

She looked at me, confused.

I'd never uttered a word to the black haired girl.

"What?" She asked, closing her locker door.

"Movies?" I asked again, not looking back at Token, Clyde, and Tweek who were watching me from my locker.

"You've never spoken to me and this is the first thing you say?" She asked, glaring at me.

I shrugged, "It could be worse."

"Is this some kinda joke, Tucker?" Wendy asked, holding her books to her chest.

"I don't joke…much. You in or not?" I asked, leaning on the lockers.

She rolled her eyes and tried to pass me, but I put my hand on her arm.

"Come on, just one movie," I said in a soft tone I always used to get my way.

Wendy stared at me for a second trying to make up her mind.

"How does six sound?" I asked, knowing she'd give in.

They always did.

Wendy sighed and nodded, "Okay, it sounds good."

I grinned, "Give me your address and I'll pick you up," I said, crossing me arms.

It was almost too easy. Stan's old girlfriend was pretty hard to get, but I did it. I always got what I wanted, not that I wanted a relationship with her. Christ no, Wendy was too annoying for me to put up with and I just didn't care for her like that. She could have gotten hit by a car the day after our date and it wouldn't matter to me.

After school I walked Tweek home. He was too scared to walk by himself. It was almost cute the way he held onto my arm when we crossed the street. His shaky hand held tightly to my arm and I grinned on the inside. Tweek was the only person who could make me feel truly wanted. He _needed_ me.

"C-Craig…" he muttered as we walked.

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking at him.

He always looked the same. Scared. It was hard to see him like that all the time, so I just looked ahead of me.

"How come you ask out g-girls you don't really l-like?" Tweek asked slowly so that his words were pronounced right.

I shrugged, "I donno Tweek. I guess it's just fun," I answered.

"How is that fun?!" He screamed, "Wouldn't things g-get complicated?!"

People were starting to stare at us.

"Tweek, calm down. Don't worry about me," I said, looking around at the people, flipping them all off.

"What if Wendy starts hanging around and you have to hurt her feelings and she becomes crazy and comes toyourhouseandkillsyouwithandicepickandapairofnylonstockings!!!!"

I grabbed his arm as he shook uncontrollably, "Tweek! Christ, settle down, man," I said, trying to calm him down.

Tweek stopped shaking as much after a minute, but tears were in his eyes, "S-sorry…"

"Its okay, Tweek. If you're this worried you can come with us, okay?" I asked, putting my arm around his shoulders.

"But, you don't want me there. I'll ruin everything like I always do," he whispered, not pulling away from me.

"You never ruin things for me and you're coming. I want you to be there," I said as we got to his house.

Tweek smiled and nodded, "What movie are we gonna see?" He asked as we got to his door.

"Sweeney Todd," I answered, trying to hold back my smirk when I saw his face.

"Th-The Demon Barber of Fleet Street?" He asked, slowly to calm down.

I nodded, "I'll pick you up around five fifty," I said, leaving him there stunned.

I went home after that and asked my dad for the car.

"Why do you need the car? You have a motorcycle if you're going on a date," he said, not looking away from the TV.

"Cause, Tweek is coming and there's not enough room. Not to mention he'd freak out on that thing," I answered, going to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Why are you taking that kid?" Dad asked as I sat beside him on the couch.

"Cause, he's my friend," I answered, opening my Coke.

"Well don't you wanna get laid or whatever you kids do now?" He asked.

"No, Dad," I answered, knowing his next comment.

"You're a queer, son," he said, like he always did.

"I know, Dad,"

I got ready to go pick Tweek up around five thirty. I didn't dress up or anything. A t-shirt and jeans would do. I didn't bother to brush my hair either. That showed how much I really cared about this date. Though, I'd been told that I looked sexy with the uncombed hair. I left the house, after grabbing my leather jacket, with no word to my mother or father; they didn't care as long as I came home alive.

I got to Tweek's house a little sooner than I'd said, but he was already waiting for me on his front step.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to him.

He smiled at me as he finished off his cup of coffee quickly. "H-Hey,"

"You ready?" I asked, looking in his window where I saw his parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah," He answered, getting up and almost tripping.

"Clumsy," I said, smiling and going to the car.

Tweek sat in the back; he said he'd be out of the way back there. He was always so down on himself, it was crazy. There was nothing wrong with him, but if I were him I'd probably be the same way. Everyone at school picked on him almost everyday. It wasn't his fault that he was jittery and scared all the time. It wasn't fair the way they treated him.

"You can sit in the front if you want," I said as I drove down the road.

"N-No, Wendy can," he muttered, looking at his lap.

I watched him through the mirror, adjusting it so I could keep an eye on him. "Are you gonna be okay with this movie?" I asked, glancing at him again.

"I'll try…" He said quickly. "I-It's you're d-date."

I nodded, "If you get to scared just remember that I'll be right beside you," I told him as we got to Wendy's house. "I'll be right back," I said, unfastening my seatbelt.

"O-Okay," Tweek said, watching me.

I walked to the door and knocked, waiting impatiently. I didn't think leaving Tweek in a dark car for too long would be a good idea. Well, I knew it wasn't a good idea.

Wendy got to the door in record time for any of the girls I'd taken out. Most girls took forever. _Forever_. She was pretty too. Her hair was down, like always, and cut in the popular style that every girl had. It worked for her. She did her make up like they all did, heavy eye make up. She wore a green sweater and short black skirt.

I didn't see how she wasn't cold.

"Ready to go?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets

"Yeah," she answered, smiling at me.

She wouldn't be smiling for long.

We got to the car and she stopped me right before we got in.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking kinda annoyed.

"It's Tweek," I answered, not daring to open my door so that he could hear.

"Why is he here?" Wendy asked, glaring at me.

I shrugged, "Cause I wanted him to come."

"Why?" Wendy asked, crossing her arms.

"Look, you can come and be nice to Tweek or stay here. I don't care what you do," I said, getting a little annoyed by her attitude.

She sighed and roller her eyes and got in the car.

The car ride was long and quiet, except for Tweek's soft gasps every once in a while.

"What movie are we seeing?" Wendy asked when we got to the theater.

"Sweeney Todd," I answered, getting out.

"Musical?" she asked with an interested tone.

I smiled, "Yeah, it looked cool."

"But its rated R," Wendy said when we got in line to get the tickets.

"You're not 17? How old are you?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

"I'm 16," she answered as we moved up.

"Close enough,"

"What if they ask for ID?"

"They won't. You look old enough,"

She sighed, but left it alone.

They ended up not asking for ID, like I said, and we went in. Me and Tweek got the popcorn and drinks while Wendy went to find a seat.

"Sh-She doesn't want me here," Tweek said, looking around, "I should leave."

"No way, Tweek. You're just trying to get outa the movie," I said, grinning at him.

"It's gonna be scary…" he muttered, ashamed.

"It's a musical," I said, laughing.

"A scary musical!" He yelled, looking up to me.

I smiled at him as we got to the front of the line, "It'll be okay,"

The movie started soon after we got there.

I sat between Wendy and Tweek. I didn't know who's hand I'd be holding by the end of the film.

It didn't take long for Tweek to start freaking out. The introduction was all it took for him to accidentally grab my hand that was on the arm rest. He nearly jumped outa his seat.

I smiled as I watched him, "Calm down," I whispered, taking him hand in mine. I could feel him staring at me well after I went back to watching the movie.

The first song, No Place like London, calmed him down a bit. I felt him loosen his grip on my hand. I'd figured it out in my mind; Songs good, creepy talking bad.

Oh hell was I wrong.

Tweek almost puked during The Worst Pies in London. It was pretty nasty.

Another problem was Wendy, who wanted my attention. It was normal and totally cool that she did, but I just couldn't pay attention to Tweek, the movie, and her at the same time.

Tweek had my whole arm by the time The Contest came.

"Craig, can we talk?" Wendy asked, glaring at me.

I sighed and got ready to whine about how Sweeney had just beat the weird French guy and I wanted to know when the Beatle was coming to get a shave so he could kill him, but she just glared at me and I decided to save my breath.

"Tweek, I'll be right back," I whispered to him.

"No, don't leave," he said, hugging my arm.

It was cute and I almost just told Wendy to go screw herself, but I couldn't do that.

I took my jacket off and handed it to him, "Here, this'll keep you safe till I get back," I whispered to him as I got up.

His eyes followed up all the way out of the room.

"What?" I asked, standing in the hall with her, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

"Who are you taking on a date? Me or Tweek?" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Tweek gets scared easily,"

"Then why'd you bring him to _this_ movie?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"It's a _musical_! I didn't think he'd get scared this easily," I answered. That was a lie. I knew he'd get scared, but I was gonna be there with him.

"Whatever. I can't do this. I'm not sitting in a movie with Tweek acting like that. Everyone must think you're queer," Wendy said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, not really caring, but I wanted to get back to the movie.

"Make Tweek wait in the lobby for the rest of the movie," she demanded.

This wasn't like Wendy. She was never that mean to anyone.

"No way. Are you crazy?" I asked, moving to go back to the movie.

"Either he goes or I do," she snapped,

"The door's over there, see ya at school," I said, not looking back at her. I did feel really bad, I wasn't heartless. There was just no way I'd do that to Tweek.

I went back to the movie without Wendy and sat with Tweek, whom was curled up in the chair with his face buried in my jacket. There was no way he could see or hear anything.

I patted his shoulder and he jumped about a foot.

"C-Craig? Where's Wendy?" He asked, looking around for her.

"Shh, it doesn't matter," I said, putting my arm around him.

The rest of the movie went okay. Tweek was a lot calmer when I had my arm around him.

I didn't care what everyone else thought. If they didn't like it, it was their problem.

"How'd you like the movie?" I asked as we got in the car.

"I-It was okay," he answered, still shaking from the last scene.

I smiled at him and started the car.

The drive wasn't too long and we talked all the way to Tweek's house.

We got to his house and I parked, shutting the car off.

"I'll walk you to your door," I said, making him smile.

"Okay, th-thanks," he said, getting out.

"I'm glad you had a good time. If you have any nightmares just call my cell," I said as we walked to his door.

"I will," He said, messing with his keys so he could unlock the door.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked looking at me, almost amazed I was still standing there.

"This was like our first date, right?" I asked, making sure we were on the same page.

He blushed, "I guess so," he answered, turning around fully to face me.

I smiled and kissed him quickly, "I kiss on first dates," I said, smiling at the look on his face.

Tweek blushed a dark red that could only be made by sun burn.

"Come with me to the park next week and I'll show you what I do on the second date,"


End file.
